ogresfandomcom-20200213-history
Board of Directors/2012 First Quarter Meeting Minutes
|} The first quarter meeting of the Board of Directors for the calendar year of 2012 was held on February 19th at 5:00 PM central standard time. The minutes for the meeting is available below, and as newly created policies or items are created post-meeting they will be linked to from here. ;At a Glance :New Position: Inquisitor, New Protocol: Chapter Contract __NOEDITSECTION__ Attendees Board Members ;Physically Present :Walter, Hooper, Steve, Chuck, Jake, Cain, Lacey ;Present via Net/Phone : ;Not present, accounted for :Brandon, Kelsey ;Not present, unaccounted for : Guests :Jeffrey Dossett (Quilt City Ogres), Danielle Spencer (Chapter Coordinator - Quilt City Ogres) Previously Tabled Discussions Website D. Tharp's proposal An affiliate had created a mockup site utilizing VBulletin code. However, we've received a package that has more options and it was elected to not use this design. Mr. Tharp is still working on Ogre Game Labs, however. Setting a firm launch deadline With the previous mockup removed, the domain will be free with the host to point to the new website by the next board meeting. Board Vacancy It was deemed appropriate, since it is an election year, to leave the position vacant and simply allow the membership at large to fill it in the next cycle. Handbook edit A membership handbook committee was formed in order to go through the book line by line, corrected errors and editing it to be more cohesive and updated to current policies. Rank Restructuring The board created an idea to redesign the Ranks to be less militaristic and more unique. A simple design was mentioned, and the board is currently seeking quotes from a few artists worked with in the past. Once the digital art is created, the patches will be made from our patch maker. In addition, though we are keeping the same number of ranks we will be altering the titles to be more unique and relate to communal gaming standards. Live Action Development O.G.R.E.s will develop a new supplemental release titled ORCs which is short for the OGREs Revised Combat System. This will be a "dumbed down" rules light boffer system that established chapters may use in order to partake in boffer combat/larp games without the bureaucracy necessary to join many other national groups. New Discussions Camp Oggie Proposals Three proposals were heard for Camp Oggie. Due to questions that came up, the board will meet with the express purpose of confirming the selection of host site on Sunday, February 26th. However, the agreed upon goal date for the event is September 21st - 23rd, 2012. New Position: Sergeant-at-Arms Recent complaints have made it necessary to appoint a board member to be a one-person contact for our members with needs and complaints. To this end, it was discussed to create a Sergeant-at-Arms position. After much discussion, the actual title was agreed to be Inquisitor and board member Shawn Cain was nominated to hold the position. Chapter Contracts The major change in the establishment of future chapters related to the newly created Chapter Contract. Though existing chapters are exempt, new chapters will be required to sign a contract. The contract will be made available on OgreLair.org in the coming weeks. This promotes brand stability, and allows proper recourse should groups begin to take the OGREs name or logo that do not have legal approval. Bylaws Amendment As related in the recent press release, a complaint has highlighted areas where the bylaws and MHB should be amended for clarity. The following action items were passed by the board: *Completely removing the Active/Associate membership requirement from the MHB and only including as an example. Allow chapters to create their own standards for how they count or categorize members, as long as no discrimination is practiced. *As per the creation of the Inquisitor position, the appropriate sections will showcase the new simplified complaint process. *As per the membership definition standards changing, altering the Nomad definition to simply highlight chapterless members regardless of any reasons. *In coalition with the new chapter contracts, highlight wording (via the MHB committee) to showcase each chapter's autonomity. Attendance based removal of officership Passing without objection, and beginning implementation on January 1st, 2013 with the next board - those board members who have less than a 75% attendance rate will have their seats automatically vacated. The only type of attendance that counts against someone is "Not Present, unaccounted for." Gygax or Bust In order to alleviate burden, a webchannel will be created (most likely via youtube) where a list of questions can be presented to people the world over to answer and then film their response. The best response videos will be selected and those individuals brought in for the film. Rules of Order The newly defined Oggie's Rules of Order were discussed and implemented. Results of third party board assessment Votes of Confidence (if) None Non Agenda item discussions The campaigning timeline was expanded upon, as seen in Board of Directors/Election Process. Next meeting date/location The board will meet again on May 13th, 2012 at 5:00PM CST. Those able to physically attend will meet up in Paducah, KY while those unable may Skype in. ---- Back To: Ogres Wiki → Organization of Gamers & Roleplaying Enthusiasts → Ogres Portal → Officers → Board of Directors Category:Ogres Category:Browse Category:Events